


Marcel

by Ellie_Wright



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Louis, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles is Marcel, Hot, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Louis, marcel - Freeform, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Wright/pseuds/Ellie_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson loves to bully the school nerd, Marcel with his mates. But when the two of them are thrown together, what will it end in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcel

**Marcel**

 

 

 

I shuffled through my locker, quickly trying to get my books out without getting hurt by one of the typical 'popular' boys. Pfft. Please, they're only popular because they either play football, they're a jerk, or both. This was the case for the worst bully. Louis Tomlinson. Even his name made me shudder. A person should never treat another of his own kind the way he treats me. All of those threats, shouting, teasing, pushing, shoving, lots of physical contact. I can't get over for how I feel about him.

 

Okay, I'm gay. Laugh it up because everyone else does. A nerd who wears pleated sweater vests, trousers that are way to small for him and polished, shiney black shoes, and to top it all off, slicked back hair and thick glasses. They thought it couldn't get sweeter. Until my best friend turned on me and told the whole school how I had a crush on my bully, Louis Tomlinson. Crazy, huh? Never would have thought that would have happened.

 

Although, why would the fittest guy in the whole school, who's straight I might add, go for someone who looks and acts the way I do? I have a stutter, I can't hold a conversation with anyone, and I'm not good looking. Why should he like me if he could get any girl/boy he could ever dream off? Probably even Megan Fox or Kim Kardashian. I had no chance.

 

A hand suddenly slammed the locker door shut, making me jump and stare up at the beautiful man with wide eyes. A smirk was twisting up his lips, an evil look on his face. I swallowed thickly, biting on my lip and fixed my glasses.

 

"Um... C-c-can I h-h-h-help yo-you?" I stuttered.

 

"Meet me at the auditorium after school. Straight after school," He hissed. "No exceptions." I nodded and he walked away, his tight jeans clinging to his ass, making my mouth water. What could this bully possibly want from me?

 

He obviously wanted to bully me some more but I was actually curious about it. What if he wanted to ask me out? Pft. No. That's out of the question. My mind was blank of any other suggestion so I just nervously went on with the day as if nothing had happened, bagging a table of my own at dinner and not getting teased for most of the day. It was actually pretty great.

 

Then last lesson came around and Louis kept looking me over, smirking and looking back at the teacher without letting me know what he was thinking. I wanted to know what he was thinking when he looked at me, when he heard my name or what he had planned for tonight after school. I'm not used to this playful side of him at all. He usually just bullies me and gets straight to the point when he tells me what's wrong with me.

 

So why is he being so secretive? I didn't understand him at all. I know people were looking at him as he stared at me so he didn't care what they thought anymore, but I am still so confused as to why. Why was he finally happy to be seen looking at me?

 

"Marcel. What are you're thoughts," Ms Peirce called out, making my head snap up to find her smug face greeting me, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Um... I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked, fiddling with my pencil. She sighed, shaking her head. 

 

"You really should pay more attention in lessons Mr Styles. I said, what are your thoughts on the story of Romeo and Julliet?" She repeated.

 

"I think it was just one of those high school romance type of things. She was only thirteen so it would have been odd for the relationship to be driven by lust. But no one at the age of thirteen really knows what love feels like. Also, Romeo got over his previous relationship weirdly quickly. Some people usually stay for a couple of weeks or months off of the dating field but he swooped right in. He didn't even bother to get to know her before declaring that he wanted to marry her. He might of just thought he felt something when in a matter of fact, it was just a feeling," I explained, and she nodded, continuing with the lecture.

 

I turned back to see Louis had stopped looking, talking to Liam on the desk in front of him. I sighed in jealousy, wishing that I could talk to him so freely. The bell rang and I began packing up my stuff into my back, taking my time completely, not exactly wanting to rush to get to see whatever Louis wanted.

 

"Don't forget. 5 minutes," He whispered as he walked past, leaving the classroom. I was going to take way more than five minutes. I went to the bathroom to check my hair, seeing a little strand of curly hair fall down my forhead but I just pushed it back it water, noting how the gel was slowly fading, the kinks of the curls showing. I went to the toilet and then made my way through the corriders and snuck into the auditorium, a whole five minutes late. No one was there. Even though I could sense someone.

 

I swallowed, looking around madly for a sign that Louis was here, because I know he was. 

 

"Louis," I shouted in a whispered, stuffing my quivering handing into my pockets. "Louis are you here?" After all, it might be my mind playing tricks on me but I don't think it was. 

 

"You late," He murmured, breathing heavily on the back of my neck, his body heat radiating onto mine. I fell silent, starting at the window where teachers were driving away. "The janitor doesn't clean today. And all of the teachers have gone home now. Mr Pech is on duty and he never locks all of the doors. He goes within ten minutes so we are all alone." 

 

"S-so?" I replied, my voice slightly louder. 

 

"That means, I can do this," He said, gripping my shoulders, twisted me around and slammed his lips down to meet mine, his hands on my hips. My eyes were wide open in shock but as his tongue traced over my bottom lip, I couldn't help but close them from the pleasure, ringing my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth eagerly, letting his tongue explore my mouth as he pulled me closer to his body, his harrd groin against my leg. 

 

"Why now?" I gasped, pulling my lips away from his as he pressed them down my neck, making a moan errupt from my mouth. "Why after all of these years?"

 

"I've always liked you," He mumbled, sucking on a patch of my skin, my head thrown back, my lips parted. "I just didn't know how to control any of it or cope with the idea of being gay. I've come to terms with it. Now shut up before I stop." Of course I shut up, marvelling at the amazing things he could cause by just his lips. 

 

He gripped my sweater vest, pulling it over my head and tugged on my shirt, the buttons bursting from the seams, scattering over the floor but we didn't care. We were way too caught up in the moment. He pulled away from my neck, looking down at my chest with darkened eyes.

 

"Since when did you have tattoos?" He asked, running his fingers over the soft skin. "And a six pack?" 

 

"I-I-"

 

"Never mind. It's hot," He purred, tracing his finger over my butterfly and down to my belt, unclipping it, and pulled down my trousers, helding me step out of them. "Get on the stage you dirty slut and lie down." 

 

I jogged over to it, lying down on the freezing wood, staring at the ceiling in wait for him, wanting him. He came over slowly, taking off all of his clothes so he was completely naked, licking his lips. His cock was huge. The biggest I had ever seen. He belly wasn't toned but it was... cute. He hovered over me, his hands either side of my face as he stared into my eyes, his blue eyes captivating me into a trance. His fingers played with my boxers, tugging them off of me, other of us fully exposed to each other.

 

"You okay?" He asked me, pullinng my legs so my feet were on the floor, pushed my legs apart and moved himself so he was on his knees inbetween my legs. I nodded and he shot me a smile, his lips pressing kisses up my thighs. I moaned, gripping the back of his head as I tried to move it to my pulsing length which had collasped into my stomach, but he wouldn't bulge, smacking my hands away so they were clutching to any place they could get a grip on.

 

His tongue traced my my inner thigh, over my balls and down my other thigh, doing this for several seconds before I began pleading. His mouth closed around my cock, his tongue swirling around the top whilst pre-cum leaked it's way out. I let out a very load moan, lacing my fingers into his hair and his lips began to get further down until it hit the back of his throat, making him choke but he continued to do this, looking up at me through his lashes. His head bobbed up and down harder and harder, making me closer and closer to the edge.

 

"Fuck Louis! I'm gonna cum," I shouted, my head rolling back from the enormous waves of pleasure hitting my stomach over and over until I was so close...

 

Louis' mouth left my cock, licking his lips slowly as he smirked teasingly. 

 

"Ever had a fuck before?" He asked me, getting some lube out of his jeans pocket which was by his feet, squeezing some onto his fingers, spreading it over three fingers. Fuck, that's a lot. I shook my head, letting him push me further onto the stage, onto my hands and knees, positioning his fingers on my puckered hole, teasing. I let out a moan. "That answers why you're so responsive."

 

They eased in, my hands gripping at my shirt as I dealt with this dull pain. I felt a tear leak down my face. 

 

"You okay?" He asked. 

 

"Yeah," I mumbled hoarsly. "Keeping going." I knew the pain would go away soon, and I just held on for a few more minutes when the pain faded. "Fuck. Louis harder," I shouted, loving the sensational feeling. They curled inside of me, hitting my prostate when I let out a shout of pleasure. "Right there Louis! Oh fuck!" He continued to pound his fingers against the sensitive peace of meat when I crumbled, the sizzling white liquid streaming out onto my chest and on the floor, my eyes rolling back at the huge amounts of pleasure. 

 

He flipped me over onto my back, lapping up the salty, white cum, and began to lather his cock with lube, rubbing his hands up and down, spreading it so it was covering it. This was it. In a matter of seconds he would be inside me. Louis lifted up my legs so they were securly around his neck, his cock teasing the hole.

 

"It will be very painful at first love, but I pomise it will get easier," He murmered, pushing it into my tight hole, pushing in further with a hiss so our thighs were touching. This was a much stronger pain than what it was with his fingers, tears streaming down my face and my mouth open. 

 

"Okay. You can move," I nodded once I had became accustomed to the strange feeling. It was as if someone was shoving a pole right up my ass. But a little bit better. He moved gently, his balls slapping against my ass as he continued to thrust, stretching me out a bit more.

 

"So fucking tight," He groaned, his nails digging into my ass. After a very long time, it began to feel... Amazing. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

"Louis, harder," I begged, and he gave me an unsure look but began going a bit faster, and a wwhole lot deeper. My mouth opened in a silent moan, my fingers scratching down his back. His cock began to pound hard into me, both of us shouting out in the pleasure of it all, my edge coming closer and closer, building up so it was ready to shatter. "Fuck there!" I screamed, his dick riding over my prostate, hitting the soft flesh over and over, sending the white substance exploding all over my chest. He pulled out of me quickly, pumping himself.

 

"I'm going to cum in your mouth, okay?" He asked and I nodded, sitting up and opened my mouth, pumping his length for him, his hot cum spurting into my mouth, the gross salty taste sliding down my throat. He collasped on the stage next to me, a small grin on his face.

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

 


End file.
